One Shot Collection
by sanadayuina
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek. Series Karayakusoku. Rated from K to T. Mainly yulen pair chap2: Setelah lama tak bertemu dan menerima kabar apapun, Allen menerima surat dari Kanda, kekasih yang dia pikir sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonus Story:**_

_**For Our Love; Ai Monogatari, Lavi side; Yoi Yume yo; AU/CO**_

_**KARAYAKUSOKU**_

_**The truth behind their promise and mind**_

_**Part one:**_

_**Allen Walker**_

**空約束。**

Janji hampa, kan?

_Karayakusoku_, kehampaan dan janji.

Apa, ya?

Setiap manusia, setiap makhluk hidup pasti pernah berjanji.

Aku dulu mengucapkan suatu janji untukmu.

Apa, ya?

Janji apa yang dulu kuucapkan padamu?

Mana?

Ataukah Neah?

Siapa di antara kalian berdua yang sebenarnya… bertanggung jawab akan semua ini?

Untuk siapa sebenarnya aku hidup?

Mana, janji seperti apa yang pernah kuucapkan atas namamu? Janji seperti apa yang kubuat untukmu?

空約束。

何もない事。

むなしさな。。。

マナのからの。。。

だれもいない。。。でしょう？

ぼくの涙が。。。

ぼくの涙を流す。

きみはぼくの涙をふく。。。

でも。。。きみは。。。だれですか？

マナか？ネあーか？ラビか？リナリーか？師匠か？。。。神田か？

_Karayakusoku._

_Nani mo nai koto._

_Munashisa na…_

_Mana no kara no…_

_Daremoinai… deshou?_

_Boku no namida ga…_

_Boku wa namida o nagasu._

_Kimi wa boku no namida o fuku…_

_Demo… kimi wa… dare desu ka?_

_Mana ka? Neah ka? Rabi ka? Rinari ka? Shisou ka? … Kanda ka?_

Janji hampa.

Kehampaan.

Kehampaan, ya…

Mana yang hampa…

Hampa… bukan?

Airmataku…

Airmataku mengalir…

Kamu yang menghapus airmataku itu…

Tapi… kamu… siapa?

Mana? Neah? Lavi? Lenalee? Master? … Kanda?

Kenapa ya, semua pasti akan berakhir padamu?

_Ne,_ apa kau tahu, di dalam sana, hanya ada janji kosong?

Kembali lagi, kan?

_Karayakusoku…_

Kau juga berjanji, kan?

Kalian semua berjanji, kan?

Aku berjanji pada Mana… menjadi exorcist dan hidup juga demi dirinya.

Lavi berjanji pada Bookman dan dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia akan menjadi Bookman yang selanjutnya.

Lenalee berjanji… dia tidak akan lari lagi dan melindungi keluarganya… untuk kembali.

Shisou berjanji untuk menjagaku padanya.

Mana berjanji pada Neah untuk bertemu kembali denganmu.

Kau berjanji pada orang itu. Bahwa kau akan kembali padanya. Bahwa kalian akan bertemu kembali.

_Ne,_ Kanda, jika kalian memang bisa bertemu lagi, apakah kamu nanti akan melepaskanku?

Ataukah melepaskannya?

Bagaimanapun juga, kamu… bukan Mana, kan?

Lavi?

Bukan…

Tyki?

Kamu mirip dengannya, ya? Dengan Noah itu…

Tapi kau bilang kau bukan Tyki.

Kau bilang kau bukan dia.

Kau bersumpah kau akan membantuku.

Jadi kau… Neah, ya?

Tapi, apa sumpahmu itu juga merupakan _karayakusoku_?

Kanda… apakah kau akan melepaskanku?

Kalau menyangkut dirimu, salah satu janjimu akan menjadi _karayakusoku_. Entah itu janjimu pada -_nya_ atau janjimu padaku.

Kau akan menyakiti salah satu dari kami.

Melepaskanku. Atau dia.

Kanda.

Kau itu… sebenarnya terlalu baik.

Terlalu baik padaku. Dan padanya.

Mana…

Apa ya?

Ada yang hilang…

Ada yang terlupa…

_Karayakusoku…_

Tapi… pada siapa?

Kanda…

Bukan…

Mana?

Ah, tidak…

Shisou?

Belum… jauh, jauh sebelumnya…

Padamu? Neah?

Tapi, janji apa?

Neah, siapa kau sebenarnya bagiku?

Hangat seperti Mana… seperti keluarga…

Seharusnya, kau menjadi "paman"-ku, kan?

Tapi…

Tuhan… untuk Tuhan di atas sana.

Kau sudah berjanji pada kami, para exorcist.

Kami, yang bertarung untuk-Mu tanpa mengharapkan imbalan.

Kami, yang telah mengorbankan hal hanya untuk-Mu.

Tapi, Tuhan, kau terus-menerus mengambil apa yang berharga bagi kamu. Kau terus menerus memberi kami cobaan.

Kau lukai kami.

_Karayakusoku…_

Hidup kami sekarang bagaikan janji kosong.

Kenapa?

Kena…

…pa…?

Setelah sekian lama berpisah, sekali lagi kita bertemu.

Seperti pertemuan setelah perpisahan lama yang sebelumnya, kau berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mengugurkan bunganya.

Kanda…

Suaramu…

Sakura…

Aku segera berlari menyongsongmu.

Kita sudah bukan exorcist lagi.

Bukan…

Aku sudah mengingkari janjiku pada Mana…

Tapi itu sudah bukan masalah bagiku sekarang.

Apa kau baik-baik saja?

Musim semi sudah datang lagi…

Aku benar-benar…

Merindukanmu…

Birunya langit malam, warna samar kelopak sakura, kulit pucatmu, langit bertabur bintang, kimono sewarna gading yang kau pakai…

Kau membuka tanganmu untukku. Membiarkanku menangis di dadamu.

Kau membelai rambut dan punggungku dalam diam, membiarkanku melepaskan semua beban yang kutahan selama nyaris setahun.

Dituduh sebagai pengkhianat. Ditarik ke dalam kekacauan Alma Kalma. Harus melepaskanmu. Dipenjara. Nyaris dibunuh oleh innocence. Diselamatkan Tyki dan Road. Dilarikan ke Jepang untuk mendapatkan perlindungan dari kejaran Vatikan. Dilarikan ke Kyoto, tanah Dewa, di mana tidak ada Vatican dan Akuma… yang ada adalah sebuah keluarga besar keturunan Dewa yang menjaga kestabilan dimensi. Di rawat oleh mereka, oleh Klan Yamato. Diperkenalkan pada anak itu, yang merupakan seorang _Miko_ yang sudah berpengalaman dengan nyaris semua "Allen" yang ada di seluruh galaksi ini. Dipertemukan dengan Noah-Allen dari dimensi lain oleh tunangan sang _Miko_ yang mirip denganmu itu. Mereka berdoa agarkita bisa bertemu lagi.

_Karayakusoku…_

Suara nyanyiannya terdengar dari kejauhan, lembut membelah hening malam, ditemani oleh gemerisik daun sebagai musiknya. _Karayakusaku, omae wa ore ga yakusoku suru… dooi… dooi suru da. To au yakusoku wo suru. Kaeru. Kaeru da. Kaete yo…_

_Karayakusoku, _suara tunangannya yang mirip denganmu menyambung. _Wakaranai, wakarai da. Omae wa ano hito ga yakusoku suru. Aishiteiru. Aishiteiru da. Aishiteite yo…_

Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Dua orang itu adalah pendeta, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hubunganku dan Kanda, mereka malah mendukung.

Tidak hanya sekali dua kali Kanda dan Allen dari dunia lain datang mengunjungi mereka, dan walaupun berbeda, kami semua mirip dalam nyaris segala hal.

_Tidak ada yang namanya dosa karena mencintai._

_Miko_ itu pernah berkata. Menurutnya, seperti apapun juga, justru Vatikan yang seperti itulah yang berdosa. Vatikan yang sudah memanfaatkan kami, para exorcist seperti budak. Mereka, yang sudah melukai kami.

_Tuhan hanyalah simbol._

Tunangannya berkata. Benar dan salah, hanya alam yang menentukan, bukan manusia ataupun "pesuruh"-Nya. Dewa itu bukan Tuhan, mereka hanya kumpulan makhluk dengan kekuatan melebihi manusia yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi dunia. Tuhan tidak pernah adil, karena dia hanya simbol yang membenarkan semua hal yang terjadi di dunia.

_The unfulfilled promise. Unfulfilled promise, you are promising me… promise… promise me… to fulfill that promise. Back. Come back. Please back…_

_The unfulfilled promise. I don't understand, don't understand. You are the person I promised. Love. Love. To love._

Kau memelukku makin erat. Kau memejamkan matamu untuk mendengarkan nyanyian mereka yang terus menerus diulang dalam kegelapan malam.

Setiap kali dengan bahasa yang berbeda. Setiap kali, dengan nada yang terus berubah. Setiap kali, keindahannya makin lama makin terasa.

Kita sudah bukan exorcist lagi. Apakah itu berarti kita bisa bersama dengan tenang sekarang?

Apa sekarang kau akan memenuhi janjimu padaku?

"空約束。。。"

終り

。

。

。

**A/N: k, kok tiba-tiba…**

**Kanda: Cerita sampah macam apa ini?**

**Yuina: Nggak tauuuuuu TxT**

**Allen: O.O kenapa tiba-tiba… ini maksudnya apa, sih?**

**Yuina: Niat nulis lanjutannya Ai Monogatari… entah kenapa…**

**Kanda: Hayo, jawab, kok ceritanya jadi nggak jelas maksudnya gini, sih?**

**Yuina: nangis deeeeh!**

**Allen: jadi capek…**

**Yuina: ya, udah, deh… jadikan kumpulan oneshot gagal aja…**

**Kanda: oneshot gagal?**

**Yuina: *nunjukin Kanda cerita one-shot yang dia buat buat pelajaran sastra***

**Allen: yang kaya` gitu mau di publish?**

**Yuina: =v=d namanya juga oneshot gagal…**

**Allen: *ambruk* begitulah…**


	2. Love Letter from You

_**Summary: Setelah lama tak bertemu dan menerima kabar apapun, Allen menerima surat dari Kanda, kekasih yang dia pikir sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Apa alasan Kanda mengirim surat itu? Apakah Allen akan diam saja?**_

_**Pair: AllenXfeml!Kanda**_

_**Ratet: K+**_

_**Disclaimer: Uh-huh, Kanda bukan cewek, jadi jelas saya bukan pemilik DGM! (walo ngarep juga sih ;3 ayo doakan supaya Allen dan Kanda bisa ciuman di manga! *dibunuh fans straight* *didoain penggemar yuulen/arekan pair*)**_

_**Hachi Monogatari: Chapter sebelum ini memang tidak pantas dibaca karena author ini sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi… yah, series Yakusoku yang selanjutnya akan menjelaskan kenapa semua itu terjadi (mungkin) find out later!**_

_**Everyone: Oya, selain series Karayakusoku, oneshot yang lain kemungkinan bica jadi full fic kalau ada yang minta. Jadi, kalau ada one shot yang kalian suka, jangan lupa bilang, ya!**__** Btw, ini dibuat buat pelajaran sastra lho! *insert heart shape***_

_**Lavi: Holy fish! Yuina baca disclaimer! What the hell?**_

_**Allen: sedang dalam kondisi baek tuh..**_

_**Kanda: Kenapa lagi dia?**_

_**Lavi: OH! Karena dapet kabar Kanda bakal balik ke DGM sooner or later, dia jadi senang sekali… syukur… *heart***_

_**Yuina: MATI LU ALMA! MATI! *laugh madly***_

_**Everyone: *sweat droop***_

_**Kanda: *cough* che, baik, baca deh… *blush***_

_**Baka Trio: "Love Letter from You" bukan YUU! *Lavi ditabok Kanda***_

_**Ps: tanda **__**「…」**__**artinya kata yang dicoret.**_

_**LOVE LETTER FROM YOU**_

Moyashi,

Apa kabar? Sudah cukup lama kita tidak berhubungan, huh? Apa kau masih ingat padaku? Tentu saja masih, mana mungkin kau bisa lupa pada salah satu 'musuh' besarmu, kan? Apa kau sekarang sudah mati? Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana keadaanmu, kan? Bahkan Neah-pun tidak.

Sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak kematian Mana Walker? Apa kau masih berduka akan kepergian ayahmu itu? Aku harap kau tidak melupakannya begitu saja seperti kau melupakan kami di sini.

Aku harap Cross memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kita tahu seperti apa Cross Marian itu. Apa dia 「memintamu」 memerintahkanmu untuk membayar semua hutangnya? Lagi?

Moyashi, bagaimana sekolahmu? 「Aku」 Kami berharap kau segera menyelesaikannya.

Kapan kau akan kembali? Sudah tiga tahun kau tidak pernah pulang.

「Aku」 Kami mengkawatirkanmu.

Kau pasti penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengirimu surat ini setelah bertahun-tahun kita tidak bicara dan bagaimana aku bisa tahu alamatmu. Kau bahkan mungkin penasaran ke mana hilangnya kemarahan yang kutujukan padamu nyaris selama tiga bulan sebelum kau pergi dari sini.

Neah memintaku untuk menulis surat ini, dia juga yang memberiku alamat ini. Ya, pamanmu tersayang itu "memerintahkan"-ku untuk 「mengabarimu」 mengirimimu surat ini. Dia bilang, sebelum semuanya terambat untukku, untuk kita.

Ngomong-ngomong, kabar kami yang ada di sini baik-baik saja. Kau tahu, Road makin lama makin menjengkelkan saja setelah kau pergi, dia berpikir kalau ini salahku kau pergi. Kuakui, mungkin ini memang salahku. Tapi, Road sekarang sudah tidak menyalahkanku. Malahan, dia marah padamu yang pergi tanpa pamit dan tidak ada kabarnya.

Tyki masih tetap Tyki. Dia merindukanmu, kau tahu, Allen. Tyki sekarang bertunangan dengan Lulubell dan akan segera menikah. Kau ingat Lulubell? Suster di Rumah Sakit Kota yang bekerja pada Neah dan Mana? Mereka menunda pernikahan mereka dengan harapan kau akan bisa menghadirinya.

Ah? Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menulis surat, kan? Aku ini, kan, bukan Lenalee yang bisa mengatur kata-kata.

Terlanjur menyinggung Lenalee, jika kuhapus bagian ini, kau pasti akan curiga dan kau tidak perlu tahu seberapa banyak kertas surat yang terbuang sebelum surat ini.

Allen. Moyashi, Lenalee sekarang 「menik」 berhubungan dengan 「La」 seseorang.

Kapan kau akan pulang? Kami semua menunggumu.

Allen, kau pikir kita masih bisa memulai lagi? Hubungan yang kita akhiri dulu karena keegoisan kita...

Apa kau menyesali bagaimana hubungan kita berakhir Allen? Aku menyesalinya.

Karena itu, maukah kau kembali? Untuk terakhir kali, Allen, my one and only bean.

I love you.

Sayounara.

Yours,

神田勇

Allen membaca surat pendek di tangannya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tangan yang memegang surat itu gemetar dan dia bahkan akan terjatuh seandainya tidak sedang duduk di depan pianonya. Allen menggerakkan salah satu tangannya untuk menutupi bibirnya yang juga gemetar.

Dia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa wanita itu masih mengingatnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau _dia_ masih mencintainya. Allen pikir bahwa semua sudah berakhir.

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Tiga tahun tanpa kontak. Tiga tahun dengan pikiran bahwa dia sudah dilupakan oleh satu-satunya wanita yang pernah dan masih dincintainya.

Kedatangan surat itu di pagi ini sama sekali tidak diduganya. Perasaan Allen tidak menentu ketika dia membaca surat itu. Sekarang yang Allen inginkan hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

Allen membaca surat itu sekali lagi, dia tidak bisa menahan senyum yang merekah perlahan di wajahnya. Tipikal Yuu, kata-kata yang nyaris selalu kasar dan sejumlah coretan di sana-sini.

"Selamat tinggal?" bisik Allen pelan ketika dia membaca bagian terakhir surat itu, kesadaran menerpanya seperti angin topan yang mengamuk.

Allen segera bangkit berdiri dan berlari ke arah telepon di seberangan ruangan. Dia segera memencet nomor telepon yang sudah sangat dihapalnya, bahkan setelah lebih dari tiga tahun tidak pernah menggunakannya.

"_Halo? Kediaman Tiedol."_

"Paman Froi! Ini Allen!" Allen berteriak panik. "Apa Kanda ada di sana?"

"_Y... Yuu? Yuu..."_

Suara Froi Tiedol terdengar pecah dan jantung Allen berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat.

Apa surat itu adalah surat perpisahan? Benarkah? Apa Kanda Yuu, wanita yang luar biasa itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini?

"Yuu..." Allen berbisik parau, nyaris tidak mendengar tangisan Tiedol.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ribut-ribut. Bunyi benturan benda keras dan gemerisik telepon yang diambil alih.

"_Tch, pria tua ini kenapa, sih?"_

Terdengar suara gerutuan yang sangat Allen kenal dari ujung gagang telepon. Mata Allen terbelalak lebar, tangannya yang bebas bergerak untuk menutupi mulutnya yang terngangga.

"_Oi, ini siapa? Ada perlu apa?"_

"Y, Yuu?"

"_Moyashi? MOYASHI! Benarkah itu kau?"_

"Yuu... ya Tuhan! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja..."

"_Ngomong apa, sih? Kau kenapa, Moyashi?"_

Allen tertawa pelan, airmata lega mengalir perlahan dari kedua sudut matanya. "Namaku Allen, BaKanda..."

"_Tch, terserah. Ada apa?"_

"Surat," bisik Allen. 'Aku baru saja menerimanya."

"_... O, oh..."_

Allen tersenyum, Yuu pasti sedang tersipu sekarang. "Yuu?"

"_Apa?"_

"Surat cinta darimu itu... kuterima..."

"_Moyashi?"_

"Yuu… maaf. Aku akan kembali minggu depan. Tunggu aku?" _maafkan aku…_

"_Dasar egois..." tentu saja aku akan menunggumu. Permintaan maaf diterima, moyashi._

"Terimakasih." _Aku masih mencintaimu…_

"_Moyashi?"_

"Ng?"

"_I love you."_

"_Me too_," balas Allen, masih tersenyum. "Tolong tunggu aku, ya?"

"_Selamanya..."_

_Kau akan kutunggu selamanya._

_Selamanya kita akan terus bersama._

_Forever and ever._

_Never let you go._

_Never gonna end._

_ずっと。。。_

_。_

_。_

_。_

_**終り**_


End file.
